


Chris Evans & Characters Stories

by hailmary_yramliah



Series: Writing [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Knives Out (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailmary_yramliah/pseuds/hailmary_yramliah
Summary: Sooooo Tumblr has continually marked my account with adult content and it gets me pissed off so I'm going to transfer the works I have onto here. Hopefully it gets recovered :(.Tumblr: hailmary-yramliahBTW this has some smut/triggering content so just be aware of that
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Steve Rogers, Ransom Drysdale & Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Writing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823347
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. NSFW Alphabet: Steve Rogers*

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

Steve’s a real softie. He’ll make sure you’re okay and he’ll kiss all over your skin from where he may have left marks

**B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Steve admires your mouth. The way you moan his name and kiss him passionately has him weak

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**

Steve’ll prefer to coat your body or face rather than shoot his load inside you. He finds you prettier that way

**D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He won’t admit it but one day he wants to watch you have sex with Bucky

**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

Steve’s been a virgin for almost a century so until you came around, he wasn’t very experienced. Though with your help, that man went from vanilla to thrilla (YO WTF IS WRONG WITH ME)

**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)**

He’s simple. A missionary type of man on a mission to fuck you good

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)**

Sometimes Steve will joke with you. He just has a habit of trying to make you smile while he rams in you

**H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**

He’s got some hair down there. He’ll usually shave it when it gets to long or if you planning on giving him some head

**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**

Damnnn this man is so intimate. Sure he can be rough but during the couple of times you had sex, he was slow and wanted to make sure you felt good. He’s extremely caring that way 

**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**

Steve prefers to do it when he’s on a mission. He hates being so far from you and not being able to hold you

**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

Age play, cockwarming, edging, thigh riding

**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**

He likes the couch and bed in your shared room because they’re pretty comfortable. He finds it important to make sure your are comfy

**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

After training when you’re about to shower. Whenever he sees your body, he’s entranced by how beautiful your skin is and he just wants to have a piece of it 

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Steve isn’t into public sex or choking

**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He loves giving. This man will use his tongue as much as he can to get you to cum because you taste sweet like honey

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**

Steve is usually slow and sensual. Though when he comes back from missions, he’ll be fast and rough because he’s just been yearning for you

**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**

He’s into quickies especially when he’s the one giving a meeting/mission briefings.

**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**

Steve will not take risks. You try to get him to choke you and he’s like ‘hell no’. He thinks he’ll hurt you and he’s too afraid

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**

Because he’s a super soldier, he can go an amazing 5-6 rounds

**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**

He lets you use toys when he’s away on a mission. He just makes you promise that you’ll video call him so he could watch

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Steve’s rarely unfair. Maybe if he sees someone flirting with you then he’ll be a little more rougher than usual and make you whiny but other than that, he’ll give you what you want without a ounce of begging

**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**

Steve’s loud when he’s fast. The way his body makes him thrust into you has him grunting wildly to catch his breath. When he’s slow, he’s usually just whisper dirty things into your ear

**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**

As mentioned before, Steve once had a vivid dream of you and Bucky having sex while he watched and it’s the reason why he wants to try it. Yet he’s scared to ask you about it even though you’re most likely open to the idea

**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**

Thank the heavens for the super soldier serum. It has done miracles to that man’s body. Steve’s got 8 inches on him

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

He can recover pretty quickly during sex... I’d think he’ll be into having sex everyday and at least once a day

**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Steve will make sure you sleep first before he sleeps with you. He just wants to make sure you’re well spent and rested before he dozes off for the night


	2. Bad Girl, Good Boy (Steve Rogers x Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, steve and reader are dating and reader is the "bad girl" and steve is the "good boy" in public... but behind all the doors, steve is a major dom and reader is the sub. so everyone, including the avengers, think reader is the dom when having sex but they heard some noises and words that prove them wrong... and they are shook 😳... 😘

You were the “bad girl”. Steve was that “good boy”.

At least that’s what the Avengers thought. And the whole world.

So when they found out the two of you were dating, no doubt in their mind did they have their theories about you two in the bedroom.

You were the dominant one and Steve was the submissive. Simple right?

Wrong.

They all got their answer right away when it did happen. And damn they never saw Steve the same way after what they heard.

-

Before Steve, laying on the bed was a very bare and scared you. You had been blindfolded and hand-cuffed to the ends of the post, only allowing your legs to be free and wide.

Not knowing where Steve was, you relied on your scene of hearing to heighten and inform you that he was in front of you, chuckling darkly at such a sinful sight.

“What a dirty slut. You’re my slut.” Steve growled lowly. You flinched at his touch when he slapped at your inner thighs, making you whine at the feeling.

“You like being my little whore. Don’t you? When I fuck this tight pussy?” He awaited no response before slapping again but this time at your cunt, collecting some of your juices and stimulating your clit.

“Steve...” You groaned, just wanting him to fuck you.

He ignored your whining and went on to taste your juices, complimenting on them and how sweet you tasted. “Tell me what you want baby.”

Breathing shallow you gasped out. “Y-your tongue and fingers.”

He smirked. “Then your wish is my command.” He teased. You felt his warm breath hovering over your cunt and his long slender fingers slid into your pussy, pushing through your tight walls and pumping.

Then he latched his mouth on your clit, sucking and licking at it to give it the stimulation it needs. You tried to buck up your hips but to no avail. He had anticipated you would do that and wrapped an arm around you to keep still.

As Steve kept twisting his fingers, curling them inside you, you let out gasps and wanton moans to indicate that you felt good. Your walls clenched around his fingers, signaling your release.

Steve briefly pulled away from your cunt, using his other hand (the one that held you down) to take over on playing with your clit. “I want you to cum for me okay?”

You nodded but underneath the blindfold you could barely pay attention with your eyes clenched shut along with the sound of your fast-beating heart in your ears.

Eventually your walls clamped around his hands and you let go all over fingers, allowing him to pull them out and exam. “Wow. You’re glistening princess.” He observed. After a few beats, you felt the bed dip between your legs as Steve commanded for you to open your mouth, sticking them in for you to lick and clean off.

“How do you taste?” He inquired after pulling away, hearing a satisfactory ‘pop’. You replied that you tasted good and whined that you wanted him inside you.

“Mhm my princess is impatient.” He chuckled. “She’s a cock hungry slut who wants her tight hole to be filled.” You nodded eagerly. It was exactly what you wanted.

Steve proceeded to strip off his clothings before pressing back to your legs, rubbing his leaking tip up and down your entrance. “Please Steve-“ You begged but before you could say more he thrusted inside your core, making you slide up the bed.

He was long. Painfully so. With one quick thrust of his full length unsheathed inside you, the tip already pressed into your cervix. “You’re going to take all of my cock and I’ll break this pussy if I have to.”

Hearing his words caused you to groan again. He was so vocal, so dominating, and degrading that you enjoyed all of it. He kept thrusting himself inside you, hitting your cervix at a feral pace that without a doubt would be bruised the next morning.

“Steve, you feel so good! Fuck!”

“I know I do. I make you feel so good.” He cockily answered. Leaning down, he kissed you stomach then trailed to your breast where he latched onto a nipple and sucked on it. You jerked from the feeling, trying so hard to grab on his hair but because you were restrained, you could only grip at the cuff chains.

“Awwww my poor baby can’t even touch me.” He taunted. Steve placed you leg over his shoulder, hitting harder inside your pussy which caused you to act wildly. You let out screams, shouts, and let it all outs without a care for who could hear.

Steve looked down, seeing how his cock disappeared in and out of your pussy. He loved it, the feeling of your walls taking him whole like the good girl you are.

“I’m going to cum in this pussy.” He grunted. “Going to fill it up with my cum like you’re a cum dump for me to use. Is that what you want?”

You nodded. He didn’t like that. Steve gripped at your throat, pressing lightly at your carotid artery which impedes bringing oxygen to the brain but in this case, heightens the sex experience. “Words. I want your fucking words.”

“Y-yes Captain. I want to be your c-cum dump.” You struggled to spit out. He was satisfied and released the pressure on your neck but kept his hands there.

“Good. You’re such a good girl.”

Soon enough, your walls started to clench around Steve’s length, prompting your orgasm. With his hand at your neck and the other at your hip with a bruising grip, he used the one closer to play with your clit.

“Steve! Steve. I’m going to cum. Oh, Captain fuck!”

You kept repeating ‘Steve’ and ‘Captain’ like it was all you were programmed to say. After all, the sex was so good that your mind was completely cloudy.

“I want you to let go. Let go of me, baby.”

In an instant, you do. Your eyes clenched tightly as you let go of your orgasm which overcame like a tidal wave. On the verge of collapsing, you do so back onto the bed while Steve kept going, riding out his own orgasm with a languid and stuttered thrust of his hips.

“Fuck!” He growled as he spilled himself inside you, painting your walls and cervix up with his warm seed. Once pulling out, his cock went flaccid, allowing himself to put back his clothes while watching how your pussy clenched to push his cream pie out.

“Oh no you don’t.” He warned, pushing back his cum inside you. “I don’t want you spilling a single drop.”

You obliged, trying your best to do so but you were aching and tired. Your wrists too probably had an indent from how hard you kept tugging.

“How was that princess?” Steve mumbled softly, going into soft mode. You heard the keys dangling and your wrists being free and back at your side. He carefully lifted up you blindfold, seeing your beautiful eyes looking into his blue ones.

“Really good, Steve.” You answered tiredly. Your throat felt sore from how vocal you were being and Steve was quick to retrieve a glass of water.

“I wasn’t too rough, was I?” He asked curiously, helping you sit up and bring the glass to your lips. You mentioned how it was perfect, assuring him that you loved his roughness.

Meanwhile, while Steve took care of you, everyone crowded outside of your shared room with shocked looks on their faces.

“Holy hell. Did you know he could do that!?” Tony scowled to Bucky. Bucky shook his head, just as surprised as everyone else in the hallway.

“So now we know he isn’t as sub as he looks.” Wanda replied.

“We’ve been deceived.” Natasha and Clint mumbled together.


	3. The Concert (Steve Rogers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Reader goes to a concert with Steve and Sharon. Reader is enjoying herself when she turns her back to see Sharon and Steve kissing / I'm in the mood for angsty Steve, write one soon?

“Come on! The concert is starting!” Sharon exclaimed as she dragged her two friends--you and Steve--by the wrists to lead towards the large crowd forming by the stage.

You gave Steve a side look, a playful roll of your eyes at Sharon’s eagerness. In all honesty, you were looking forward to the concert too but played off your excitement coolly.

“We’re coming, Sharon. In fact you’re dragging us.” Steve pointed out with the feel of his arm being tugged. Eventually all three of you had made your way through to the front, just by the metal barrier before the actual stage.

The stage had gone dark, allowing an eruption of cheers from fans all around as they awaited the performance. Suddenly the colorful flashing lights turned on and everyone’s screaming their heads off as the singers make their grand entrance and began playing through the speakers.

“Woo!” You and Sharon screamed as you both began to sing along with the band. Steve had watched, nodding his head with the beat since he liked it but wasn’t familiar with the twenty-first century music.

“Steve, dance with us!” Sharon prompted to him, grabbing at his hand and yours. Her definition of dancing was a small hip sway and the bobbing of your head to the music. Nothing too fancy as you were all very packed together amongst other sweaty bodies.

You danced with her and saw how Steve loosened up as well, making you smile at the fact that he seemed to be enjoying the concert.

-

Five songs in and the band’s energy became more calm, going into the leader’s solo song that only involved them at center stage. Standing further from Steve and Sharon, you could see behind if they were listening but as you did, your heart nearly dropped.

Even with flashing neon purple lights hovering over the crowd, you could clearly see Steve and Sharon kissing with passion. The sudden urge to want to leave made you do so with frequent ‘excuse me’ and ‘I’m sorry’ as you tried to make your way out of the large crowd to find a more suitable spot for you to recall what you had just witnessed.

Once pulling away, Steve held onto Sharon’s shoulder with a sad look. “I-Sharon I’m sorry but I don’t see you like that. I like someone else,” To signal the someone else, he looked over to where you last stood but saw nobody was there. “Wait, where’s YN?”

Sharon trailed his gaze and saw you were gone. With a slight panic arising in the two, they had looked all around them but you were nowhere to be found. “Shit.” Steve cursed to himself as he set on to find you, either with or without Sharon following behind.

Meanwhile, you had exited the venue to catch your breath outside with slight tears in your eyes. You always knew that you were never going to be Steve’s because he was _him_ and you were just... _you_. You weren’t an Avenger or an agent. You were Sharon’s normal friend that had met Steve when she brought you over to the compound.

“YN? YN!”

Not bothering to turn around, you recognized that it was Steve who called after you. He stood in front, guilty as you wouldn’t even give a glance at his direction. “YN, what you just saw meant nothing to me. Sharon isn’t the one I like.”

Suddenly you were sniffling, eyesight remaining on the sidewalk but getting blurry by the tears. Steve let out a huff of annoyance but did what he had to do. He curled a finger underneath your chin, made you look at him, and leaned forward to capture your lips onto his own soft pink ones.

Sharon stood behind, finally reaching outside to see her two friends kissing. With a slight jealousy rising in her, she wished it was her that Steve liked but she knew she could never have him.

Because Steve wanted you.


	4. Extra Credit (Professor!Steve Rogers x Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maaaryyy, Hiii, what about a Professor!Steve x reader where she teases him until he has enough and fuck her brains out in his office? Sorry I'm thirsty 🤭

Steve needed help grading papers in his office.

So what better choice than for you to volunteer? Anyways, the TA was out and Steve was offering extra credit for anyone willing to spend their weekend with him.

Clearly no one was interested since his class was easy and everyone had good grades, besides the fact that there was also a party being hosted and everyone must’ve been getting ready for that. However, there you were in the morning knocking on his office with some coffee and a small little paper bag full of bakery goods.

“Morning, Mr. Rogers.” You greeted cheerfully, placing the breakfast on his desk. You were familiar with what he likes since every morning before class started, you would always see he had the two same things: black coffee and a chocolate muffin.

“YN! You’re here to help me?” Nodding, you take your own coffee and sip the hot liquid.

“Of course. I couldn’t miss out on some easy points.”

Steve chuckled at that and proceeded to grab some breakfast, thanking you for your consideration. Just as you both finished it up, while talking in between, you eventually got to grading the papers which was a lot.  
“So how are you doing with the papers?” He asked curiously after about half an hour of grading. You briefly looked over at him by his desk, leaning back into the chair while biting on the end of his red grading pen.

You sighed out of boredom. “To be honest Mr. Rogers, this is pretty tiring.”

He snorted in agreement. “It is. Isn’t it?”

“Not only that... but I think I need some help with how I should grade this student’s paper.” Steve prompted you to come over which you did. Just as you made your way to his desk, you were sure to crouch down with your button up shirt showing part of your cleavage. It didn’t help either that you had worn a short mini-skirt that Steve couldn’t stop eyeing from the time you walked in.

“Hmmmm can I see?” You handed him the paper for the two of you to look at and suddenly you start to feel and warm hand running against your thigh that trailed upwards to your panties. “Looks like this student here was explaining the significance of how-”

What? You completely blanked out on your professor explaining the paper you needed help with just because he was distracting you with his wandering hand. Just then, his hand continued to pull at your panties, letting them drop completely where he let his fingers run through your wet folds.

“And then the student tries to use what we were learning in class to prove that-”

“Mhm...”

“YN... are you even listening?” He asked with a sly smirk. You didn’t realize now that you gripped tightly at the edge of his desk and clenched your eyes shut to take in him pleasuring you. He stopped his actions, which caused a whimper to escape your lips.

“Why-why’d you stop?” You let out shamelessly with the loss of his fingers.

Steve chuckled at you. “Oh... didn’t know it was break time already.” He then pushed back his chair to stand up while getting you to sit on the edge of his desk, only after he swiped away all of his stuff without a care in the world.

“Such a wet and tight pussy, YN. Can’t wait to feel you around me after how much of a tease you’ve been in my class.” With feigned innocence, you pretended like you had no idea what he meant which caused him to stir up more as he quickly unbuckled his slacks to expose the hard on growing.

“You want me to fuck you? Little slut.” He shuffled forward, resting between your thighs while rubbing the tip of his cock on your folds before pushing in.

“Oh Mr. Rogers!”

“Shit... fuck, YN.” He grunted after you, pulling out once before quickly thrusting in again. “God you’re so tight.” He let you adjust to his size before pounding into your cunt at a tight pace. You had trouble holding on, opting to just lay on the desk as he used you like a rag doll for his enjoyment.

“It feels so good... mhm h-harder.” You begged. Receptive to your wants, he does as asked and goes deeper until it hit at your cervix repeatedly.

Soon enough, you were just about to let go of your release as Steve let you, wanting to feel how your walls clenched his length. You had scratched at the polished wood while Steve gripped at your thighs, bottoming out inside you where he filled his warm load.

“Fucking hell.” Steve grunted, pulling out and letting his soft cock be tucked back into his pants.

Tiredly, you went to sit up with a lop-sided smile appearing on your face as you fixed your skirt delicately.

“I’ll take this over the extra credit any time.”


	5. Bullying (Chris Evans x Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Since you're starting to like Chris, how about reader meets an old bully and he/she is bullying reader for still being short and wearing glasses then Chris comes out and he pulls his 'Captain America' side out ;) bonus for a little bit of sex 😘

“Come on, YN! Don’t you want to visit your high school?”

You looked at your boyfriend, scoffing at his question. “Yeah sure. I totally want to reunite with the people that made my life a living hell.” You replied, suddenly shaking your head in disappointment at the times you’ve been bullied. “Chris, I only have two really good friends throughout highschool and it isn’t worth it to attend.”

Chris sighed and walked over to you, still trying to change your mind as he wrapped his arms around your waist and nuzzled his face into your neck. “Come on babe, these things are once in a lifetime and I’ll be sure to stick by your side.”

He was right. Anyways, even if your highschool bully was going to be there, this could be the time to show how much you’ve really change. Actually, you think this might be a good time to make your classmates jealous when they realize that you’re dating _the_ Chris Evans. Sucks to be them that you’re a winner now living a dream life that they wishe they had.

“Okay fine. I’m going only because you’re coming with me. Right?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Of course,” Chris replied with excitement. “You’ll get to show me off, babe.”

-

You and Chris arrived at your former high school wearing formal clothing. Though, you were partially disappointed that you weren’t able to get contacts in time so you had to use your glasses. Upon entering, Chris escorted you into the gym where a large banner read ‘Happy 15 Year High School Reunion’ in bold letters along with a packed gym full of your former classmates.

“Oh my god! It’s Chris Evans!” You heard someone from a distance yell. The heads of your classmates turned to see the actor standing before them with wide eyes displayed on their face, gasped at seeing him at their high school.

“Damn! Chris Evans?”

“That’s awesome!”

“What’s he doing here?”

Even with all the questions being asked and the excitement filling the air, they had gathered around him and paid no attention to you, even pushing you away so they could get a closer look.

Though you partly didn’t mind. You were used to this kinds of thing where everyone wanted to meet your boyfriend. He was popular after all.

You let Chris do his own thing with his ‘fans’ as you made your way over to the snack table. You haven’t seen any one of your friends but you didn’t mind. You knew they hated high school as much as you did so you wouldn’t blame them if they hadn’t showed up. Just as you were going to gather some food on a plate, you heard a feminine snicker come from behind.

“Well if it isn’t YN LN.”

You turned around to see _her_. Gianna Loven. The devil that made fun of you for all four years of high school. You weren’t sure why she hated you so much but you were always to scared to ask.

“Leave me alone, Gianna.” You grumbled, ready to push past her with confidence. However, she stopped you by grabbing at your arm tightly, making you look up at her with firey eyes.

“Oh come on, YN. Let me get a good look at you,” She began while looking up and down at your figure. “You still look the same with your glasses and short height, freak. You really are brave coming here after 15 years looking like _that_.”

You gritted your teeth at her words. Though, you weren’t about to cry like old times sake. You grew past your insecurities and grew strong, especially with Chris’ help.

“Hm...” You hummed. “Have you see Chris Evans? He’s here. Wouldn’t you rather pay attention to him than waste your on me?” You asked, downplaying the situation with a smirk on your face even when you belittled yourself. Gianna let go and looked over to see him coming towards the both of you, thinking that he was going to talk to her.

“Oh wow...” She let out in the sexiest way she could. She adjusted her hair and short dress before giving her best smile. “Chris Evans! It’s nice to meet you, I’m Gianna Loven and I’m a huge _fan_.”

Chris nodded at her before looking at you. “You sound familiar.” Is all he replied with.

Gianna looked at him in surprise. “Oh-oh! Yeah, I mean, I was on the cover of _Playboy_ for a bit-”

“No,” Chris cut her off in a mean tone. “I mean as in _my girlfriend_ had told me about all the bad things you said and did to her and now you’re here again to harass her? Grow up Gina, or whatever your name is. YN is the best person I could ever ask for.” He then pushed her away, making her stumble back in heels.

Everyone including Gianna saw how Chris came up to you and lightly kissed your lips, not caring about the attention it has gathered. Gianna had to be the most pissed and embarrased at being curved by _the_ Captain America because you had heard her stomp out of the gym in her heels. Once Chris pulled away from your face, he pointed at the exit with a quick motion of his head.

“Let’s get out of here. Now I get why you hate it here.” Chris whispered, grabbing your hand and leading you out. Everyone was still in shock and even tried to get your attention, pretending that they were your friends.

Yet, you ignored them and the two of you entered back into the car.

“Thank you, Chris. All my life I wanted to get my revenge on Gianna but it seems like you did it well.” You laughed. Chris did too, starting the car and already making his way out of the parking lot.

“Of course babe. But I’m proud of how you dealt with her. You’re strong, YN.” He complimented. Just as he used one hand on the wheel, his other one rested softly on your thigh, making you glance at him.

“She made fun of my glasses and height. There’s really nothing that changed with her.” You replied, rolling your eyes. “She could’ve at least come up with something better than that.”

Chris didn’t reply but you knew that by the smile on his face, he had something in mind.

-

The two of you pulled up to the driveway of your shared apartment and in an instant, Chris had practically dragged you into the apartment, wanting to get in much bodily contact with you as possible.

His hands roamed your body and his lips attacked at your neck.

“Chris...” You whined, feeling him try to lift your body.

“Jump, darling.” He growled lowly. You followed his orders and wrapped your legs around his torso as he held you against the wall.

“You’re so beautiful tonight. I just want to fuck the anger out of myself after what Giselle said to you.” You couldn’t help but laugh at Chris. Her name was Gianna but he happened to forget her name more than once. Though, you were instantly shut up by Chris’ mouth on yours.

He fumbled with his pants, feeling his hardness peak through his boxers until he was able to pull them down. You felt his cock rub between your thighs and you groaned loudly.

“Oh god.”

“Yep baby. I want you to say my name loudly.” Chris spoke as he ripped your panties to the side and bunched up your dress to your hips. Without a warning, Chris plunged into your cunt, sliding into your wetness.

“Fuck! Chris! Yes.” You moaned aloud. He snapped his hips into your pussy, feeling your walls accidentally clench around his length.

“Woah woah baby, if you keep doing that I’ll cum.” You would’ve apologized but Chris’ length pounding at your g-spot made it so that you couldn’t. Only soft whimpers and pleads for him to go harder and faster left your mouth which he had followed.

After a few more rough thrusts, you had whimpered that you were close to cumming. Red scratch marks littered Chris’ back and you felt this own fingers digging into your hips which were sure to leave bruises for tomorrow.

“Cum for me.” Chris whispered. In an instant, you let go and felt your orgasm wash over you. Chris lazily thrusted into you as he also let go, releasing himself in your cunt. As he pulled out, he helped you down and made sure to hold you up since he knew that your legs were weak.

“You did good for me, darling,” He spoke as he kissed at your temple. “Now let’s clean you up.”

You smiled at Chris tiredly and leaned in to kiss his lips. “Thank you, Chris. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	6. Father-Daughter Dance (Steve Rogers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad!Steve or Chris taking his daughter (with reader) on the father-daughter dance?

“Mommy! Mommy! Can you do my hair?” Your daughter, Annabelle, asked as you came into her room with her dress. You smiled at your six-year-old daughter and nodded.

“Of course, sweetie.” You replied, setting her attire on the bed. “But first you got to go change.” Annabelle followed and eagerly ran into her bathroom to change while you patiently waited.

“How do I look, mommy?” She questioned once coming out of the bathroom. You gasped as your daughter looked beautiful. She had Chris’ blue eyes and your hair, it made you the happiest woman on earth to have a family with the man of your dreams.

“Like a pretty princess.” Annabelle giggled and sat on the bed while you grabbed her comb from the bathroom along with a few clips and sprays to accessorize her hair. In the meantime, Chris was getting ready on his own, already putting on his suit and just needing to put his tie. Yet, he needed you to help him with it.

“Honey!” Chris knocked on your daughter’s door and peeped his head in to see you brushing your daughter’s hair into a bun. “Oh, wow you look so beautiful my little princess!” He gasped as your daughter’s eyes widened.

“Daddy! Mommy look at daddy!” She exclaimed, pointing at your husband. You chuckled but look over and gasp at how handsome he looked.

“Chris, _honey_.” You spoke seductively. He bit his lip and nervously looked down. Being stared by such an attractive woman, such as you, always gave him the shivers. You then proceeded to finish Annabelle’s hair and wait until she approved of how it looked, which she did.

“Alright, could you do my tie, YN?” He asked with a whisper while holding it up. You walked over to him and wrapped the tie around his neck before looping it and pulling it through. “Thank you.” You grinned at your husband and as subtly as you could, tugged on the ties’ knot to pull him in for a kiss. To say the least, he was surprised but loved it.

Eventually, it was time for you all to head to the venue where the father-daughter dance was being held. Chris was by your side, arm around your waist while his other arm carried Annabelle close to his chest.

“You excited?” You asked the both of them. They nodded happily and made their way inside where other fathers and daughters were. It made you happy to seem them in such a good mood. Ever since Chris found out he was the father of a baby girl, he always told you about how he wanted to do something like this. Now it was really happening.

“Welcome everyone to the tenth anniversary of the father and daughter dance! May we have all fathers and daughters on the dance floor?” Chris pecked your lips before setting down Annabelle who tugged on her dad’s hand.

“Come on daddy!” You watched them scurry off into the crowd and slowly, the song _My Girl_ by The Temptations played. You could see them smiling, laughing, and twirling to the music.

Your heart swelled with a deeper love for Chris and your daughter. You never wanted this moment to end.


	7. NSFW Alphabet: Chris Evans

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

Chris would CUDDLE YOU. That man’s body is big and he’ll wrap his arms around your waist and keep you warm until morning comes before he fucks you again

**B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Chris is also an ass man like Sebastian (Hehe [@bubbabarnes](https://bubbabarnes.tumblr.com/)). It’s been said by the man himself that he’s “way more of an ass man” and it’s definitely obvious when he gives it a slap every time he passes you

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**

I find Chris to be cumming anywhere in your holes tbfh. Preferably inside your pussy since he’s always talking about settling down and having a family. He just has that vision of knocking you up and it gets him pretty riled up

**D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Chris wants to try some roleplaying with you. Maybe he’s Captain America and you’re the sweet innocent nurse that’ll tend to his wounds

**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

Chris is EXPERIENCED. He’s even got some crazy moves in the bedroom that can get you to cum in an instant

**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)**

He’s LOVES the facing sitting one. You’re just thrusting you hips, letting his tongue fuck and lick up your pussy slick and he just listening to how you’re so whiny and whimpering to cum. Here’s a [small drabble](https://hailmary-yramliah.tumblr.com/post/619467534578679808/face-sitting-with-chris) about it.

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)**

Chris is definitely trying to make you laugh. He’ll ask you how your day was while balls deep inside you

**H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**

He’s tamed and got a bit of hair down there

**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**

He’s intimate with you. He pretty much takes every chance of sex with you as if it’ll be the one where he impregnates you

**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**

He’s more prone to jack off when he’s away for shooting

**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

BREEDING, age play, creampie, lactation, sensory deprivation, begging, cockwarming

**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**

He likes to do it in his Boston home but will just about do it anywhere as long as you’re quiet and sneaky about it

**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

It’s seeing your ass and when he smacks it. You could be dressing up for a party and he’ll come up behind you and squeeze the life out of it and compliment how you look gorgeous and suddenly he gets hard

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

I’d say Chris doesn’t have any turn offs. What would this man be against/get turned off by?

**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

This man is about giving like he’s Santa Claus. He wants to give you the gift of an orgasm for a lifetime and he makes it his personal goal to get you off with his tongue anytime you have sex

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**

Slow and sensual. He takes his time kissing up your body and praising your beauty

**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**

He’s into quickies especially in public places. There was one time he was doing a Zoom interview that you were sucking him off underneath the table

**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**

Definitely into taking risks. He’s just making sure you are also in case he wants to try a new sex position or something of that sort

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**

He’s got the cardiovascular endurance to fuck you for 4 rounds

**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**

He owns toys. Vibrator, dildos, silk scarfs, cuffs. He likes to use them on you. A lot.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He’ll have his fun teasing you but he’ll rarely edge. He likes to give you what you want as long as you’re begging. Especially when the request is for him to fuck your brains out

**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**

Oh he’s vocal. He’s yelling here and there and wants you to be just as loud. He’s like a wild animal tbfh

**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**

Chris would be into learning all about BDSM. If he does, you may as well call him 'better than 50 shades’ because he could dominate you so good that he’s got nothing on Christian Grey

**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**

PACKAGE DELIVERY FOR YN LN? YEAH BITCH HE’S GOT SOME 8 INCHES ON THAT SHIT AND IT’S FOR YOU

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

He’s got to have you at least more than once. Sorry, he doesn’t make the rules

**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

He’ll spoon you and fall asleep after you. Sometimes he’ll have his cock buried deep inside you, letting you moan from how it throbs inside your cunt


	8. Face-Sitting (Chris Evans x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face-sitting with chris?

“Come and sit on my face, princess.”

Chris was flat on the bed, already bored from scrolling through Instagram when he gave you the odd request. You didn’t mind though, already done with your shower and partially naked with only a towel to cover up.

He didn’t see you, only relying on his hearing to know that you were padding up beside him and straddling his body until your hips (more so your cunt) was hovering over his face.

Lowering your hips, Chris gripped at them to keep you still while he let his tongue get to work. You weren’t expecting him to be so rough, to flick his tongue all over your bud and give it such attention that the stimulation was overbearing. You gripped on the headboard, white knuckles appearing.

“Fuck! Chris... just like that.” With a movement of your hips, his tongue swiped over your cunt to collect your wet slick, licking it up and prodding his tongue into your arousal once more.

“It feels so good.” You whined. Chris moaned, the vibrations making you squirm. His own hands moved from your waist to play and grip at your ass, smacking occasionally to give him the satisfaction he needed.

Still playing with your pussy on his skilled tongue, your walls contracted around the wet muscle that indicated your release. Chris gave one last smack and you came without warning, drenching his whole bottom half of his face in your juices. You got off with shaky legs, sitting beside him as he looked completely happy.

“You taste so sweet, princess.” He sighed with admiration, pulling you in for a kiss so you could have a taste.


	9. Still In Love...? (Ransom Thrombey x Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ransom happens to impregnate the family’s maid, instead of caring for her, he disregards the situation which leads for a huge mistake but a chance of redemption in the future.
> 
> Warning: Threesome and mentions of abortion

“You knocked up the maid?!” Richard aggressively questioned to his son as he gripped the sides of his white knit-sweater, pulling Ransom close to his face.

“Nothing new, ain’t it?” Walt grunted as he stood from afar while pointing his cane at the pair fighting. Joni covered her mouth with her manicured hand in shock and couldn’t believe the conversation that was going on between father and son. If Jacob hadn’t been on his phone, she would have covered her poor son’s ears for the amount of profanity that was soon to come out of everyone’s mouth.

“Always ruining the family image!” Donna had growled with poison dripping along her words. “He just can't seem to stop catching attention to himself after Harlan...”

Linda had been drinking while watching her family unfold in arguments. What Donna had said was true though. It was nearly a year after her father died and while everyone suffered without the inheritance of Harlan’s fortune, they managed to survive on their own through her real estate business. While everyone kept yelling at each other and Ransom kept pushing his father back, Linda finally stepped between the pair in a surprisingly calm manner.

“She’s still here. You can’t marry her but I’ll give her options about the... _child_.” Her voice almost seemed hesitant as she didn't know what to call it. Richard released his hold on Ransom after he pushed him away once more.

“Fuck. Do it. I don’t care.” Ransom replied as he brushed at his sweater. “Get her out of here too while you’re at it.” Ransom told his mother with an annoyed tone. Linda said nothing more as she headed away from the family. Everyone had become silent as she strayed further until she reached your bedroom.

Just after Harlan’s death, the Thrombey’s hired you to care for the family, more so to ‘babysit’ Linda’s son. When you were first contacted about the job, you literally thought it was just an adamant young boy that you had to deal with until you came to visit the family and saw that it wasn’t Jacob (who happened to be the youngest), but the trust fund baby himself. Hugh Ransom Drysdale.

The house had thin walls. You sobbed as you could hear the family’s argument about your situation. Even Ransom's words stung like a metaphorical slap to the face. Recently, about a day ago, you had admitted to Ransom that you were pregnant with his child. It was a stupid choice when you thought that maybe he’ll care for you and that he loved you, but now a day later, he’s backstabbing you and trying to get rid of you.

“YN? Honey?” Linda sweetly-spoke behind your closed door. You sniffled while wiping away the snot and tears on your uniform sleeve. She allowed herself in even without a direct answer and walked towards your bed before sitting beside you with a soft smile.

“Li-Linda.” You replied with shame. You wished you weren't there to hear the family argue over your pregnancy. Linda adjusted her glasses before looking down and gently bringing her hand to rest upon your thigh.

She breathed deeply before starting. “$3,000 for an abortion and leaving.” She answered calmly. You were aghast by her words and even held at your stomach where a young baby was growing inside of you as a reaction.

“Excuse me?” Linda removed her hand and played off that everything was going to be fine with money. After all, they still had some fortune.

“It’s enough money for you to get rid of it and have left over. You know my son can't take care of you-”

Your blood began to boil at her words. _Abortion. It._ This baby growing inside of you was a human being and deserved love and support. Linda and her family only want it gone because she knew it would damage their family name just as if Harlan’s death and murder accusations hadn't already.

You slid your legs to the other side of the bed and stood up quickly. “Keep your money. I am not getting an abortion!” You yelled at her. How dare she try to pay you for giving up a life? Linda had stood up as well and as you made your way to the door, she moved to block your exit.

“$4,000.” You frowned at her statement and moved past her, which she allowed you to pass. Your footsteps could be heard coming down the hall and as you came into sight of the family, they had stopped mid-way through their conversations.

You paused before cursing at yourself for not taking your car keys from your nightstand beside your bed. You were quick to turn on your heel to reach back for them except for the fact that Linda was in front of you with the key ring hanging from her finger.

“Needing this?” She questioned before you grumbled and snatched them from her hand. You stomped over towards the coat closet as Linda stood by her family with her arms crossed and a blank expression. You grabbed your white puffy jacket and hastily made it to the door, just trying to leave.

“Did she agree?” Richard questioned as he whispered into her ear. The room was silent enough for you to be able to hear and you couldn't help but get angry about it again when you had slightly opened the door.

You eyed Ransom who couldn't look away. His expression mirrored the same as his mother’s and you stuck up your middle finger at him. He didn't react but you addressed the question with clarity.

“No. For a matter of fact I didn't accept your bribe for me to get an abortion!” You yelled before swinging the door open and leaving the house with no care that you possibly won’t be receiving your check. You made your way to your car and started it. In the moment, you hadn't truly planned out your future. With no money to your name or to care for your child, it would be difficult but as you pulled away from the Thrombey residence, you knew you couldn’t regret your choice.

-

_One Year Later_

“C’mon doll, it’s going to be fun.” Your husband had chuckled with reassurance after he told what would be happening. He was going to host a Christmas party in your shared home.

“Fun? Hmmm...” You hummed in response as you carried your daughter in your arms. “I don’t know, Buck.” You replied in a weary voice getting shaky at your husband’s plan.

“Hey, don't worry about it. We’ll get the house staff to set up the party and all that’s left is for us to send out the invitations. It’s easy as pie.” He answered as he makes his way towards you, kissing you on top of your forehead. He had also kissed Clementine on her nose and she giggled while reaching out to squish her father’s face together. “ _Our_ baby is so cute.” He commented with a grin.

His words sent a shiver down your spine. He obviously knew that the child wasn’t his but you couldn’t help but feel haunted by Ransom as Clementine was his child. Shit. She even had the same hair and eye color as her biological father.

However, Bucky had been more than a great father and husband. The two of you met just after a month that you conceived a baby girl. He was an author who wrote numerous bestsellers about war and upon meeting you, he had learned your truth and never judged you for it. In fact, he was the first person to meet your daughter after you had been so protective of her for so long.

You nervously gave in to the idea for the fact that this would be the first party that the two of you would host together. Your relationship was slow and steady, just as you both liked it, and as Bucky popped the question, you were more than happy to become the Mrs. Barnes.

“Alright. I’ll call family and friends over. You should also invite your family over on Christmas.” Bucky was always so considerate. He left you alone to enter his study while you remained on the couch with Clementine playing with the loose strands of hair that fell from your ponytail.

“Will do, baby.” You replied without explicitly mentioning whether it was directed to him or your baby. You smiled at her goo’s and gah’s and kissed her lightly on her cheek. No doubt were you thinking of having another child, but this time with Bucky.

-

Christmas was already here and everyone greeted each other happily with presents and food. Bucky was happy that the house was full of guests and he had introduced everyone to you, even if you met them already at family gatherings. He just loved to flaunt you and his little girl to anyone who would listen.

Everyone in the home was dressed up to some degree. Clementine was in cute white stockings and shoes with a red and black Christmas dress and Santa hat, Bucky wore a Christmas sweater with slacks, and you had on a beautiful sparkling red dress that Bucky convinced you to wear along with the heels he had bought to pair with it.

Just as you handed Clementine to Bucky’s mother so she can play with her, you heard the doorbell ring. You frowned as it was almost seven o’clock, the party had started almost three hours ago. You opened the door widely and panicked when you recognized who was at the door. Ransom Thrombey with a small wrapped gift in his hands.

“Hey?” He greeted with confusion as he noticed your face. He entered in without another word and walked further to where the party was being held. You couldn’t believe that Ransom had not remembered who you were. It wasn't that long ago when you worked for him or got pregnant with his child.

You closed the door before slowly following behind. The scene in front of you surprised you even more. Ransom and Bucky were seen hugging and exchanging the gifts they both had in their hands. As soon as Bucky made eye contact with you after breaking away from the hug, his eyes lit up.

“Darling! Come here.” He motioned with his hand for you to meet his friend. As you nervously walked up, Ransom’s eyes widened. Had he recognized you? “Ransom, this is my _beautiful_ wife, YN. YN, this is my childhood best friend, Ransom Thrombey.”

You had moved closer to Bucky’s side and reluctantly stuck out your hand in politeness. “Nice to meet you, Ransom.” Something that you haven’t exactly told you husband was who the father was of your child. He had asked once but you never bothered in telling him due to his irrelevance.

“The same for you, Mrs. Barnes.” He hated addressing you with a name that wasn’t his. The two of you pulled away from the handshake and Bucky was still clueless that the two of you previously knew each other. He was about to open his mouth until he was cut of by a young voice calling for him.

“Uncle Bucky!” Bucky turned to the voice and saw the young boy that he had also loved so much like one of his own. He excused himself from the two of you.

“See you both around. Love you, hon.” He kissed your temple, ran to the young child, and played around with him. You and Ransom remained quiet even while the rest of the house was lively in music and conversation. You wanted to say something, anything to break the ice but minutes passed before anything could be said.

“So how are you?” Ransom finally asked. You didn’t know why you hadn’t moved away from where you stood before. You could’ve tended to the guests or check on Clementine but instead you stood beside Ransom for the first five minutes. Most likely you wanted him to say something to you.

“Fine.” You mumbled. You said nothing more and Ransom sighed at it. He knew it was his fault for everything that happened and he couldn’t help but feel resentment for his actions.

“Look, I’m sorry YN. I really am for what my family-“

“YN! Oh darling, she’s so cute but I think she wants her mommy.” Bucky’s mother interrupted as Clementine wailed from her grandmother’s arms. You gently take Clementine into your own arms and Ransom could feel his heart ache at the thought of you having a child. Unless...

Ransom took one good look at Clementine and noticed how they were phenotypically similar in terms of hair and eye color. You managed to make eye contact with him and it gave him the opportunity to ask.

“Is she mine?” You nearly wanted to scoff at the question and lie by saying no but instead, you nodded. Ransom’s heart broke even more at that and is coming to terms with what he truly lost. You as someone that he loved, his child, and a chance to start a family. He wanted to reach out and hold her but he restrained himself from doing so. He apologized instead for what he had put you through. “I’m sorry YN. I-I’m so sorry.” He mumbled lowly but just enough for you to hear. You could almost feel yourself rolling your eyes but you didn’t. You cradle Clementine some more before answering back.

“It’s okay, Hugh. I’m happy now.” You smiled without needing to force it. You truly did enjoy your new life. During the months that you were carrying your child, it was difficult and you had hoped that maybe, just maybe Ransom would come by and help. Not one day goes by that you had prayed for something like that and looking back now, you thought of it to be pathetic. Yet, you just couldn’t hold that grudge to him.

Hearing your words, Ransom couldn’t help but still feel guilty. He saw his own daughter in your arms. You were beautiful and he admired you for dealing with his family and himself during the time that you worked at the residence. Now that you’re a mother, he wished he had seen you during pregnancy, he would’ve loved to see your little baby bump and to feel the baby kick whenever it was time. Oh how he wished he can turn back time.

It remained silent again between the two of you. Your daughter was getting tired but something in you felt like Ransom might want to physically be with his daughter. You pick it up through his small mannerisms like he was looking around nervously then back to Clementine. So without a second thought, you walked closer to him and passed her off gently.

“Be careful. Use one arm to carry her body and use the other to cradle her head.” Ransom did so, making sure he was gentle as if he was dealing with a fragile package. He finally got to see his daughter and to really look at her eyes. They were blue just like his and he instantly feel in love.

“What’s her name?” He asked without looking at you. He had been smiling down at his child which you had witnessed. You stood beside him, also playing with her.

“Clementine.” You replied. Suddenly, Clementine yawned and you could see her eyes closing. Ransom whispered a goodbye, wishing to say more than that. An apology and that he’s the father. But he didn’t. Not with you around at least. You took Clementine back into your arms and excused yourself to set her down for sleep, just as you were leaving, Ransom called out for you.

“YN.” You turned on your heel and observed what he had to say.

“Thank you. And I just wanted to say you look beautiful.” You said nothing in return but your smile gave him the satisfaction he needed. Ransom would have taken a picture of you blushing if he could, noticing how cute it was like all the other times he had flirted with you before he turned cold and alienated you from him.

Just as he was going to grab something to eat, he turned to see Bucky standing in front of him. “She’s a real beaut, ain’t she?” He asked, sighing out with love. He’s watching you as your become out of sight until he turns back to his friend.

Ransom didn’t know how to answer. Did it mean you? Or Clementine? Either way, he just shrugged before adding, “yeah.”

Bucky laughs and claps him in the back before wrapping his arm around his side and bringing him closer and pointing to where you just were. “You know, that child ain’t even mine. Some guy knocked her up and left her. She went through the entire pregnancy alone.” Had Bucky know it was about Ransom, he wouldn’t have said a word. Or even judged. But since he’s unaware, he’ll judge and go on about the dickhead as much as he pleases.

Ransom stood there uncomfortably and didn’t know what to say. He picked up on the fact that you didn’t admit to Bucky that it was him who got you pregnant. “Pretty unfortunate.” He mumbled lowly.

Bucky laughed and started walking with Ransom to get drinks. “Well you know what they say, ‘one man’s trash is another man’s treasure.’” He grabbed two whiskey glasses and a packet of Biscoff cookies, knowing that they were Ransom’s favorites. Ransom took them and opened the packet up and placed one in his mouth. “When I first saw her, she was beautiful. Didn’t know she even had a child.”

This should be interesting. Ransom listened to the story while drinking more. He wanted to be careful for he would be driving home tonight. “Then, on our first date, I admitted that I wrote war novels and she admitted that she had a child. I asked who the father was and she said that he was out of the picture.” Ransom frowned and downed the rest of his whiskey. If he was going to get through this story, he needed some more. Or something stronger.

“I know I shouldn’t be talking like this about her but damn does she have pretty lips for giving head. Bucky winked at him and Ransom visibly choked on his fourth cookie. “And don’t even get me started with how we have sex.”

Ransom paused in chewing. He had noticed from the opening to the living room of you standing there and hugging one person that he assumed was a family member. He couldn’t help but also remember how good you felt around him. How good you tasted...

“And then I proposed to her, knowing I want to be with a woman like her for the rest of my life. I hadn’t even planned on getting married! But damn that woman is something else. Maybe I’ll put a baby inside her this time.” He laughed and Ransom swallowed his fourth glass of whiskey.

“How nice.” He sneered. He had pushed himself up from the tabletop he had been leaning on and Bucky laughs again. Ransom could immediately feel his mood changing.

“I thought you could handle drinking, Ran.” Bucky laughs. Ransom shook his head. He suddenly smirked and said something without thinking.

It was a bit slurred but Bucky could still pick up in it. “I’ve had her before you did.”

Bucky’s eyebrow raised as he turned to his friend. “What? What do you mean?” He asked, almost worried.

Ransom laughed and reached for another cookie but Bucky pulls the packet out of his hand. “My cookiesssss.” He whined while attempting to take it back.

“Tell me.” Bucky demanded with a serious look on his face. Ransom always knew his friend was intimidating but in this moment, he didn’t give a shit.

Ransom stood up straight and folded his arms over his chest. “I. Was. The. Guy.”

“The guy?” Bucky asked in confusion.

“Yep.” He answered with popping the ‘p’. “I got her _pregnant_.”

Bucky’s heart almost stopped beating from within the cavern of his chest. So this was the bastard who made your daughter a bastard. He clenched his jaw and wanted to react, he wanted to do so badly until...

“Hey, how are my boys?” You walked into the kitchen and noticed them standing all stiff towards each other.

“Fine.” They both grumbled lowly. You frowned while grabbing a new set of deviled eggs and eggnog from the fridge and before leaving, you went up to Bucky and pecked him in the cheek.

“Don’t kill each other.” You teased, unaware that it was actually what Bucky wanted to do. Bucky managed to calm himself though, resulting in a breathing exercise that allowed him to control himself. You soon left to restock and Bucky opened his eyes.

“You’re lucky your my friend and I’m guessing she forgives you.” Bucky whispered. “If you were just about anyone else, I think I might just kill you.” Ransom nodded, lucky that he didn’t get a face beating to his handsome self.

“I really am sorry though, Buck. You know how I was back then. Hell, I’m a trust fund playboy!” He exclaimed wildly. “My stupidity was what got her in that position. I was upset for no reason but I loved her, Bucky.” He admitted. Bucky scoffed at that. How real could Ransom’s love get? As Ransom said before, he was a playboy. Didn’t care about who he knocked up and that he didn’t save his virginity for after marriage. Bucky on the other hand did. He made an exception with you, of course but something was starting to get to him.

“Do you still love YN?” Bucky questioned. Ransom sniffled a little, unknowing that he had started crying.

“I do. I haven’t been with anyone the day she left. I regretted it so much to not follow after her and to support her.” Bucky’s eyes light up. He started coming up with an idea that would allow all three of them to engage in a relationship.

There would be no going back now as soon as he said it and that’s just what he did. “How would you like to engage in a polyamorous relationship?”

Well. That threw Ransom off guard. He frowned at the question but no doubt was his body screaming yes to the relationship. “Of course YN would need to consent too but if she does, I’ll share her.”

Ransom was unsure if that was a defiling statement to make and that woman aren’t objects (pff Ransom, that’s how you’ve been treating all women) but he nodded his head, almost a bit to eagerly. Bucky noticed and chuckled at his actions. “Alright. I’ll be talking to her about it and hopefully she’ll say yes.”

-

Your entire face looked horrified the moment you were pulled into Bucky’s study and asked about polyamory.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” You angrily whispered to your husband. “I’m not fucking your best friend.”

“But you had.” Bucky replied, his lips curling up into a smirk. “Ransom told me about who the father of our daughter is. I know it’s him.”

You frowned at that. When had he spoken- ohhh. It had to be during the time you were restocking food. It seemed to be the most reasonable time for the two to converse.

“Look.” Bucky walked towards you and placed both hands on your cheek, lightly caressing your face with his thumbs. “Ransom still loves you. He regrets doing everything he had ever done to you and he even stopped hooking up with other people and drinking... until today.” Bucky spoke fast with his words. You gently bring your arms up to hold Bucky’s wrists.

“I don’t know...” You sighed. “I forgive him for what he did but there is still a part of me that doesn’t like him.” Bucky nodded before bringing his lips to yours.

As soon as he pulled his body away, he walked over to his door and opened it. There stood Ransom looking nervous as ever. Bucky turned back to you, allowing Ransom inside. You were growing nervously at them. The moment Ransom came in, the entire room’s atmosphere changed along with it. “Why don’t we try a threesome at least? Hmmm doll?” Bucky asked after locking the door and walking back towards you. You felt yourself growing wet at his words. Bucky kissed you again but more roughly this time and from the corner of your eye, you could see Ransom sit in the couch, watching you with lust in his eyes.

“God, we’re going to make you feel good for tonight baby. Alright?” Bucky pulled away with a smile on his face. You suddenly wanted him. Maybe Ransom too for that matter. You nodded at Bucky’s words but he shook his head. “Words baby. We want to hear your words.”

You could feel yourself succumb to Bucky’s desires. “Yes.” You moaned unexpectedly before Bucky looks back at his friend.

“Come on, Ran. Help me clear my desk so you could have some fun.” Ransom got up from the couch and made his way towards the desk, helping Bucky remove the items. Most fell to the floor as the two of them slid it off from its surface. As soon as everything was clear, Bucky gave Ransom the go to do as he pleases.

Ransom stood in front of you and nervously put his hand to your cheek. “You want this, right?” He didn’t need to wait for your answer as you leaned in and kissed him, taking his breath away by your actions. Bucky’s body pressed behind you as he ran his hands all over your body and kissed against your neck. You moaned into Ransom’s mouth because of it.

“I think we’re all wearing a bit much.” Bucky alluded. He stripped of his Christmas sweater and pants and threw the article of clothing across the room. He gave himself room for him to unzip your dress and let it pool around your legs. You had on only a red lingerie set and your heels. Both men gasp in delight at your beautiful figure.

“Still beautiful as always.” Both men sighed at the same time before looking at each other. Ransom was the last to take off his clothing. When all three of you were practically nude, Bucky made his way too laying on his desk.

“C’mere doll.” He commanded as you got up and straddled his body. Bucky unveiled his cock and brushed it up against your covered pussy, making you moan and close your eyes at the feeling. You suddenly felt your jaw getting grabbed at and you’re met with Ransom’s blue eyes.

“Want to suck my cock? Like good old times?” He asked deviously. He had also uncovered his cock from his underwear and brought it up to your lips. You eagerly took the red tip in your mouth and sucked on it lightly. Ransom moaned and gently caressed your face.

You could feel Bucky move your underwear to the side before allowing himself to enter your pussy. You had been dripping in wetness which made it easy for him to slip inside you. He groaned as he thrusted up into you, making you hum over Ransom’s cock.

“Mhm... fuck baby.” Ransom laughed as you did your best to try and suck all of him. Both men thrusted inside of you quickly and you felt overstimulated when Bucky rubbed at your clit with his thumb.

Bucky quickened his pace, making you whine and pull away briefly at Ransom’s cock. Both men shared a smile at what they were doing to you. “I’m going to fill your pussy up so good and let you carry my child.” Bucky groaned. Ransom pumped himself roughly, trying to make himself cum.

“Please... please fill me up.” You whined. Bucky tweaked at your nipples and everything was becoming too much. “I’m going to cum, fuck!” Ransom lightly covered your mouth, not wanting the rest of the guests know where the party had directed too.

“Cum for us.” Bucky cooed as he kept at his fast pace, feeling yourself clench tightly around him. Suddenly you’re letting yourself go, you groaned as you had coated your cum all over Bucky’s cock. Bucky stopped moving, balls deep inside your pussy before unloading all of himself inside you. “God. Such a tight pussy. Why don’t you eat her out, Ran? She’s sweet you know.” Bucky lifted you from his cock and soon you're lying on the dark, polished mahogany desk. Ransom had moved to the other side of the desk and kneeled on the floor, widening your legs to give him access to your dripping pussy.

“What a beautiful sight.” He winked at Bucky before delving into your pussy and lapping up all the juices. He had to fight against your legs for trying too close but he managed to keep the open, sucking around your clit and overstimulating it again.

You whined and Bucky shushed you by kissing your lips. “Stay quiet and be a good girl and then the both of us will treat you. Ain’t that what you want, darling?”

You did your best to quiet yourself. What could possibly be better than have both men trying to make you cum a hundred times over? You had no idea but you definitely wanted to find out.

Your hand trailed through Ransom’s hair and lightly tugged on the blonde strands as he stretched out your pussy with his fingers. “Mhm, she tastes so good.” You bit your lip to contain your loud moans. Bucky could almost laugh at your attempts but suddenly your cumming again into Ransom’s mouth. You felt physically exhausted by the activities but both men were not even close to done with you. Ransom got onto the desk and instead of straddling him, you laid on his chest and with Bucky hovering over you.

“Let’s show our princess what her gift is for being a good girl.”

You weren’t sure what to expect but it came as a surprise when both men entered inside your slightly stretched and aching hole. You were slightly in pain from the amount that they were stretching you, both were long in length, wide in girth, and hard.

“It’s okay, baby.” Bucky calmed you as you could feel tears sliding down your face. Bucky wiped them away and slowly moved in while Ransom moved out. It was a pattern that the two were going to keep up.

“I think she liked being filled up with two cocks, Buck.” Ransom chuckled as the two picked up pace. You whimpered at the rough pace that their cocks were entering you. It felt good and the pain turned into enjoyable pleasure.

“Please... cum inside me both of you.” You pleaded. The thought of you being filled up in both Bucky and his cum made him hard. Ransom kept at his pace, making sure that if Bucky went it, he would be out and vice versa.

“Wouldn’t you like to be pregnant with both of our load inside you?” Bucky asked, suddenly kissing at your neck and marking it roughly. You moaned and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“God, yes.” You mumbled, letting a string of profanity fall out afterwards from how good you felt. You were being stretched to the max with squelching sounds and moans filled the room and everyone’s bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat too.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum.” Ransom growled in your ear as he bucked his hips up into you. You could feel something warm enter deep within yourself. Suddenly the loss of Ransom’s cock was filled by Bucky pushing up the cum deeper that threatened to fall from your lips, almost pounding your cervix.

“I will too.” Bucky answered, also releasing his warm load inside you. You fell limp against Ransom’s hard chest, feeling tired from the sex. You gave a lazy smile as you let your legs spread when Bucky removed himself from on top of you. Their mixed warm load dribbled out and Bucky smiled at the picture in front of him. You were fucked out and raw to both men’s liking. “Alright. Let’s get dressed. We still have a party to tend too, baby.” Bucky and Ransom helped you up and while you wanted to go to the bathroom and clean yourself up, both men stopped you.

“Put your panties on, darling, I want you to feel that cum dripping from your pussy. I want you to keep it in you.” Bucky smirked madly, exchanging a look with Ransom who had mirrored the same look but directed at you. You did as both men asked and adjusted your lingerie. You felt dirty to feel the cum coat and seep through the thin fabric and then drip between your thighs but nevertheless, all of you dressed up and made sure that you all looked like you didn't just have sex.

“You did good, YN.” Ransom complimented you just before you left the study. You blushed but lightly pecked him on the cheek.

“Thank you boys.” You thanked. You looked up at Bucky and gave him an answer that he had been looking for. “I think we can work with Ransom again in the future.” This time, you winked at Ransom and left the study. Both men were surprised but happy that they could convince you.

Bucky turned to Ransom, noticing that he was happy. He clapped him on the back and congratulated him. “Welcome back, Ransom.”


	10. Cooking Dinner (Ranson Thrombey x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi there, I heard off the grapevine that you write for Chris now heheh. can you maybe do soft!Ransom coming home to find you making dinner while wearing his sweater? thank you 🥰

“I’m home!” Ransom called out as he soon shut the door and shrugged off his coat. He awaited your response but heard none and was slightly concerned as you usually replied to him whenever he arrived.

“YN?” He called once again, making his way to the kitchen to check if you were there. Luckily he made that choice because as soon as he did, his nostrils were met with the best cooking he has ever smelled.

He noticed how you were dancing around while stirring a pot of pasta in his beige knitted sweater. He realized that you didn’t respond to him before because you were listening to music with your ear buds.

_She looks so beautiful_. Ransom thought with a smile as your back was still turned away, humming to a random tune of a familiar song.

He walked over to you and nuzzled his face into your neck, calming you down when you were alarmed to the unknown presence. “You look cute in my sweater.” He managed to say. You frowned and pulled out an earbud.

“Hey honey, I didn’t realize you got home,” You laughed softly. “I’m making some spaghetti, taste?” You took the wooden spoon and scooped some of the marina to bring to his lips. He made sure to blow before tasting the contents, gasping at how amazing it was.

“This is great.” He complimented, making you happy. He pecked at your cheek, complimenting you again on how pretty you were in his clothes since you didn’t hear it the first time.

“Aw thank you, babe.”

“I love you.” Ransom then let out, staring into your eyes with his inviting blue ones. You went on your tip toes, pecked him lightly on the lips and replied back.

“I love you too, Ran.”


	11. Secret Girlfriend (Ransom Thrombey x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres a little something for Ransom, Reader is Ransom's secret girlfriend and one night his family caught them having sex, which leads Ransom to introduce reader to his family

You and Ransom thought nobody was home.

It’s the reason why he brought you to his home in the first place.

His home being... his childhood home.

He wanted to show you were he lived but as soon as you stepped foot through the door, he was attacking you like a horn dog that desperately needed release.

Which was how the two of you ended up in his old childhood room, staring straight into the mirror with your insides being rearranged by Ransom’s long throbbing cock.

“Fuck, princess. You’re tight. Tell me who makes you feel this good.” Ransom grunted in your ear as his hips kept thrusting into your core. One arm wrapped around your hips, grounding you from trying to squirm out of his grasp while the other wrapped around your throat and pressed lightly.

“Y-you, daddy.” You whined, clenching your eyes tightly. He chuckled darkly in your ear, tutting you to open up your eyes again.

“I want you to see my cock destroying this sweet pussy of yours. Look at how good you are for me.” He spoke. You do, looking at how you’re being handled like a rag doll in his muscular frame. Soon enough, your walls start clenching around his cock, making him growl as he rutted inside you deeper.

“Fuck, Ransom! It feels so good!” You screamed. You grabbed at his hips, steadying yourself for your impending orgasm. Ransom prompted you to scream again, thinking again that nobody was at home.

You do so, chanting his name like a prayer up until your release which he stimulated with a rough rub at your stimulated clit. “I’m cumming!” You yelled loudly in pure bliss.

Panting, Ransom kissed at you when you arched your back, exposing your neck to him. “Me too, sweetheart. I’m going to fill this pussy up with all my cum and give you the greatest Boston cream pie in all of Massachusetts.” With a few more languid thrusts, he dumps all his hot load inside you and slowly pulled out.

“Look at you... all destroyed and dripping...” You whimpered as he turned your chin back to the mirror, making you watch all the cum dripping from your abused cunt to coat the bedding and his own cock. “So beautiful.” He moaned, kissing you again.

In a state of euphoria and tiredness, he helped clean you up before proceeding to show you around due to your request. Just as he was going to show his grandfather’s office, the two of you are stopped by Meg.

“Ransom! Who’s the new girl?” Her voice squeaked high and taunting to your boyfriend. Ransom cursed underneath his breath as he turned around slowly with you, holding your hand tighter.

“Meg... this is my...” Ransom paused, looking at your briefly and watching for any signs that you might regret what he says after but from seeing none, he spoke firmly. “This is my girlfriend, YN.”

Meg’s jaw dropped. “Girlfriend? Wow Ransom, I didn’t think you were capable of dating,” You wanted to laugh, agreeing with Meg. “She sure is a catch.”

Blushing, you thanked Meg who said it was no problem and that she congratulated the both of you. Just then, she asked to speak with Ransom. Alone.

“So... while you were having your fun... I just wanted to let you know that we all heard you.”

Ransom’s eyes widened. “What do you mean ‘ _we?_ ’” He asked, worriedly. Meg reiterated that everyone was in the living room, quite shocked with what they heard but somewhat unfazed by it due to how common it was. After all, Linda’s son was a playboy.

“So-so what do I do?” He questioned, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Introduce her!” Meg replied. “To the family. I think they’ll be happy to hear you are officially dating and not screwing around bimbo’s.” Ransom rolled his eyes but agreed, only if you did too.

He talked to you about it and immediately you agreed. The two of you went over to the living room where everyone’s voices were hushed out by the crackling of fire in the fireplace. Ransom made you stay back for a bit, wanting to give you a proper introduction before they saw you. So, you listened.

“Ransom!” Lina greeted, getting up from her seat and pecking her son on the cheek. He waited for everyone’s attention until he spoke.

“So... I’m dating this really nice girl-”

“Dating? Ain’t that a great joke to hear.” Walt snickered, stomping his cane on the rug. Ransom furrowed his eyebrows.

“It’s not a joke, her name’s YN LN and she’s right here.” Hearing your name, Ransom looked back at the entrance and waited for you to appear. You do and the family gasped.

“This is... my girlfriend. We’ve been dating for two months.” You nervously waved at the family and everyone greeted you back.

“Oh darling, don’t be shy. We’ve already heard you both in bed. Nothing to hide anymore.” Joni chirped with the rest agreeing. You blushed, a flustered smile on your lips at hearing the embarrassing fact that the Drysdale/Thrombey clan just heard you have loud sex.

Ransom softly laughed, kissing at the top of your head in assurance. “She’s right. You’re part of our family now. Though, it’s still pretty fucked up.”

Unbeknownst to him, you’ll be the key to helping alleviate the tolerance of the family.


	12. Kill For You (Ransom Thrombey x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ransom was forced to date someone so he did but behind everyone back he's having an affair with reader, the love of his life. And he plans on giving reader a normal life and not be some side chick, so he does the only thing he can do: kill his girlfriend (the one his family "gave" him) + smut

“Ransom... this isn’t going to work between us. Your parents definitely don’t like me. I don’t fit their standards.” Your voice cracked softly into the phone, tears spilling from your eyes and staining your cheeks. “We need to move on. You need to move on.”

Ransom slapped at his forehead unforgivingly. He was beyond frustrated at this point. Ever since he told you that his parents was setting him up for an arranged marriage, you’ve been trying to cut him off so he could have his happy life that his parents wanted.

“Baby, no! Listen to me, I love you, YN. You’re the one for me. I don’t care about this girl-”

You interrupted him. “But Ransom, we can’t be together! I’m-I’m not rich or remotely pretty like that Amber chick-”

“That bimbo? God, when will you understand that I don’t want to spend my life with her. I would rather be happy and poor with you than miserable and rich with her. I can’t stand her.” Ransom spoke, telling you the truth. You let out a laugh, easing up a little but you were still having doubts.

“Ransom... I’m sorry I can’t. I love you too but... your parents will kill me if they found out we’re together. You already know what they said the first time.”

Ransom’s heart clenched tightly in his chest. He would never forgive his family for saying such terrible things to you, bombarding you with cruel comments. It was only because they had one vision for the perfect girl for their precious son: A pretty, dumb, and rich girl. You were pretty much the opposite.

“I have a plan. Please YN, I will be with you. I will drop everything to have a normal life with you. I-I have too because you belong to me.”

More crying was heard on his end, heart tearing from his persistence. If only it was true but it’ll be worth it when Ransom can live a nice luxurious life with a beautiful girl. “This is goodbye Ransom. I’m sorry but I do love you.” Before he could refuse, you ended the call and blocked his number.

Which led to a few long hours of crying your eyes out.

-

Ransom felt emotionless when the phone clicked off. He knew just what to do because he was not going to lose you. He’s already devoted himself to you but even still, you’re having your own regrets whenever he’s with you. You definitely don’t deserve him because he was hot, rich, and extremely loving and kind to you.

Upon entering his and Amber’s room, she was already asleep on the bed. Still expressionless, he grabbed at a rope from nearby (for Amber’s bondage kink) and as quietly as he could, he wrapped it around her neck before pulling, choking her in her sleep.

Amber woke up instantly, thrashing in the sheets but not able to let a single scream escape her lips. From seeing Ransom’s face, she tried to push him off but he was too strong for her. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled, loosening the tension on the rope as Amber’s body went limp. As soon as he checked that there was no pulse, he quickly left the home and went on his way to find you, he finally felt free.

-

Knock! Knock!

Watching late night television, you were startled to hear a knocking at your door in the middle of the night. You cautiously walked towards it--not before shutting the tv--peeking into the peephole.

“YN! Baby, please open up.” It was Ransom.

You opened up the door and pulled him inside quickly, asking him why he was here. “I-YN I love you.” Ransom blurted out. You sighed loudly, rubbing at your face in front of the man you swore you would cut ties with.

“You need to go home, Ransom.” You tried to push him out the door but he wouldn’t budge. “Amber is going to ask where you are.”

He smirked at you. “There’s no need.” For a moment, you stopped your actions and looked up at him in confusion.

“What do you mean? Ransom, babe what did you do?” You questioned frantically. By how his smile grew wider, it was ironically scary as well.

“Don’t worry. Everything’s been taken care of. Now come on here baby.” Ransom proceeded to grasp your wrist lightly and pull you into his chest, looking down to kiss you. “You’re so beautiful in my sweater.” Just as he did kiss you, you accepted it. His lips were as soft as clouds.

Once pulling away to catch a breath, you still wanted to know what he meant from earlier. “What did you do to Amber?” You whispered against his lips.

“M’killed her.” He replied back with a mumble so low that if it wasn’t quiet in the room, you wouldn’t have heard it. Suddenly, you’re startled and stepping away from Ransom.

“Are you crazy! How?” Your eyes widened, slightly terrified of the man in front of you that you called lover. He explained how he choked her but kept calm on retelling the story, like the idea of committing one of the most heinous crimes didn’t faze him. “Oh my god, Ransom... what if you get caught?” Your voice was hushed by him, getting close to his chest once again by his arms.

“Shhh... let’s not think about that. Come and give daddy what he wants.”

Was he seriously horny after this?

A small part of you wanted to run but a majority told you to stay with Ransom. You loved him. Even... admired what great lengths he had to do to truly get you to understand how deep his love goes. As terrible as it sounded, you were intrigued.

Giving into your desires, you led Ransom to the couch and pushed him on it, making him fall backwards. Once stepping back from him did you pull off his sweater to see that you had nothing underneath except cotton panties.

“Oh my baby is so good for me.” He chuckled, leaning forward to grab at your hips. You yelped by his quick actions and the next thing you knew, you were sitting on top of his lap, your clit rubbing at his hard boner through his sweats.

You whimpered, grinding your crotch. “Oh daddy...”

“Fuck, I just want to feel you.” In an instant, he pulled out his cock and pushed aside your now soaking panties. He unsheathed himself inside you, making you grasp onto his bicep and shoulder for support. “Hold on for me princess. I’m going to give you a ride of your life.”

Even though Ransom would most likely go to prison for the rest of his life if caught, he was more than happy to know that you finally believed in his love for you. He’ll kill if that means he can be with you.


	13. NSFW Alphabet: Ransom Drysdale

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

Obviously Ransom is an asshole so... sorry to say but he’ll leave you (not without cleaning you up though)

**B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He loves your neck, hips, and breasts. Why? Because he can mark them up with his mouth and hands and show you and everyone else who you belong to

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**

Ransom lovessssssssss when you swallow his cum, when your body is covered in it, and especially when he serves you that Boston cream pie. The feeling his gets seeing you all dirty makes his cock hard.

**D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Ever since you came along, Ransom has been somewhat... more loving? It’s a slow start but every now and then he’ll passionately kiss you and praise you

**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s a playboy. He’s got the experience.

**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)**

There’s this move called the ‘Stand and Deliver’ where the two of you are standing; you bent at the waist and Ransom enters from behind. He likes it because of how tight your walls are and the fact that he can dominate you and tie your hands with his scarf...

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)**

It’s highly unlikely that Ransom would be goofy during sex. It’s usually because he’ll be mad and want to fuck the anger out of his system

**H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**

I’d think for all the times Ransom had sex, he’ll want to be clean shaven down there

**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**

Yet again, Ransom is _not_ intimate. He leaves no room for it and will just throw you around like a rag doll. Blame his family

**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**

He’ll jack off and make you watch while you can’t. You would be so whiny and whimpering for him. If you’re lucky, he’ll let you play with yourself as a show

**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

Humiliation, breeding, bondage, voyeurism, choking, gagging, impact play, spitting

**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**

Anywhere around his grandfather’s mansion. Especially when they’re gone off for vacation. He will make it a mission to take you on any and every piece of furniture in all the rooms of the house

**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

When he gets riled up by his family arguments or whenever someone flirts with you will be the need to blow off some steam

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Honestly... nothing... mans horny 25/8 and he has you to do it with

**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He’s more into receiving but he’ll like to get you off with his tongue and fingers

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**

Slow and sensual

YEET HE’S FAST AND ROUGH HAHA

**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**

He’s into quickies during family gatherings. He’ll see you enter his grandfather’s home looking so delectable and will immediately force you into the coat closet or bathroom

**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**

I guess he could be open to experiment. Like I said, he’s got you to do it with

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**

His stamina has him boasting how long he can go for. It’s usually around 3 or 4 but sometimes you couldn’t last 2 because of how rough Ransom could be. It’s terrifying but amazing

**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**

Ransom does not approve of toys unless he gets to control it. He’ll edge you with your vibrator or make you wear a ball gag since he likes the way spit spills from your mouth

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

If he has to time he’ll tease but if he’s riled up, he’ll skip the foreplay

**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**

He’ll grunt, groan, and moan

**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**

If Ransom has to punish you, it’s pretty common he’ll make you bend over his knee and smack your ass until it’s red and stinging. He also enjoys your little cries like the sadist prick he is

**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**

He’s got shmeat. 7 inches. It’s the thickness that gets you good though. It fills you up so nicely.

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

HIGH. He can go at it like... twice a day... everyday 

**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Ransom will get tired but rarely he’ll be in bed with you. He’ll do his cleaning routine but the idea of staying the night scares him... especially since he might be falling for you

Edit: Ransom 100% has a thing for spitting in your mouth


	14. Strip Poker Turns Into Something Else (Bucky Barnes x Steve Rogers x Reader)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I just had the greatest fucking idea fam like what if bucky x reader playing strip poker and readers winning and then at the point where they’re both naked they fuck like rabbits and maybe Steve walks in without them knowing and kinds watches👀👀he sees the reader doming Bucky and praising him and gets a bit jealous then later he wants a threesome where she doms both of them😎fuck me why can’t I have a bucky of my own😔

Bucky? Only in boxers.

You? Only in a bra and underwear.

~~Hotel? Trivago.~~

You and Bucky were playing a very _intimate_ and _sexual_ game of strip poker where you were winning just by an article of clothing.

“Fuck! I lost.” Bucky groaned as he threw down his cards. It soon turned into a chuckle as you clapped happily, waiting for the reveal that he needed to take off the last of his clothing before he bared all. “You want to do the honors, princess?” He asked, eyeing your gaze on his crotch. Meekly, you crawl towards him with a nod before reaching out to his waistband to pull down and reveal his bulging cock.

“Fuck me…” You whispered under your breath. You knew Bucky was big given that he was semi-hard during half the time you both played but seeing it unleashed in all its glory without the restraints, he was _huge_.

“Wasn’t that the whole point, princess?” Bucky teased your words, officially removing his boxers and discarding it elsewhere. All of a sudden you attack him, tackling him to the ground and kissing his lips feverishly while grinding your clothed pussy on his cock. He moaned in response, though it was easily eaten up by your mouth.

-

Within three minutes after you and Bucky had been fucking each other like crazy, Steve had walked past the game room when he abruptly heard an odd chorus of moans and groans. He backed up and peeked his head in.

He almost fainted at what he saw.

“Mhmmm… look at you being so good for me. Fucking my pussy so good, Buck.” You wantonly moaned. You were on top of Bucky, riding him like there was no tomorrow.

As for Bucky, he had been breathing heavily but seemed to love the way you praised him, giving Steve the impression that his best friend had a praise kink.

“I can feel your cock so deep inside me, Bucky. I can feel you’re so close.” You continued. Bucky’s head slightly lifted up to watch as you kept bouncing on him before knocking softly against the floor, letting out a grunt in reply.

“ _Yeahhh_. _Yeah_. Please let me cum inside of you, princess.” Steve had to bite his lip in order to stay quiet. He watched how you leaned forward to capture his lips on yours in a quick peck, whispering something against them afterwards that showed approval to his request.

Steve merely came in his own pants then and there.

You coaxed Bucky to release inside you as you came with him. While pulling off from him, Steve had a view of the cream pie his best friend left. He couldn’t look away when you just spread your legs _like that_. It was a whole load that emptied out on the floor and dripped from your thighs. It was a sinful sight that had Steve wanting to do that to you.

“Such a good boy, Bucky. Now I want you to clean me up, okay?”

 _Holy fuck… it doesn’t even stop there_. Bucky obliged and crawled between your legs, his face hovering over your sopping wet cunt before diving into your folds. He felt like an intruder and somewhat guilty for spying in but some part of him couldn’t get himself to leave you both alone. He was intrigued.

And just like that, he wanted a threesome.

-

Days after Steve had watched you both having sex, he seemed to act weird around you. You had no idea why but you made sure Bucky would talk to him about it.

And that’s how all three of you ended up in the game room again.

This time, Steve was joining in on the fun.

“So you like watching us, Steve?” You chuckled. All three of you were in such a compromising position. Bucky was flat on his back, while your cunt was hovering over his mouth, allowing him to eat you out. You, on the other hand, was sucking Steve off with him on his knees, whimpering at the sight underneath him.

“Yes. Mhm.” He affirmed, trying his best not to reach behind your head and push it down so you could choke on his cock. His hands were behind his back since you had established that Steve couldn’t touch you.

Only you got to touch him like never before. You bobbed your head up and down his length, fondled his balls, and kissed the tip repetitively. He was merely crying from being stimulated that when you gave permission for him to release, he did so quickly, not caring where it went even when you let it aim for your mouth.

Steve hadn’t realized his eyes were closed but once he opened it, he almost choked at what he saw. Your dainty fingers had trailed over the cum that landed all on your face easily scooping it up and licking it off. “Tastes good.” You reply.

Next thing you know, you directed Bucky to use your mouth while Steve entered your pussy from behind. You were in a somewhat doggy position with both men’s cock entering from either side of you.

Bucky had held your hair in a makeshift ponytail while Steve gripped your hips tightly. You had given him the signal to go rough on you and he wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass so he made his pace fast and rough, his tip constantly ramming into your cervix.

Tears escaped your eyes from choking on Bucky’s cock and Steve’s thrusts. Both men took this chance to dominate you instead, smacking your ass or groping your breasts and in all honesty, you loved it.

“Shittt… look at her Buck. Look at her being a good kitten for us.” Steve chuckled, smacking your ass again. Bucky’s metal arm came into play, wrapping on the underside of your throat as he pushed in, feeling how you took all of him deeply.

“Ain’t she so tight? I love fucking that tight pussy.” Bucky replied back, now grunting as he could feel his orgasm building up. “I want you to swallow my load like the good _whore_ you are.” He then said to you gruffly.

“Can’t wait to cum inside her Steve, I want to fill her pretty cunt all the way up.”

It was like you couldn’t hear them. But either way, you loved the way they handled you. Steve mentioned how he was about to cum and the two of them agreed to fill you up at the same time.

“Fuck! Okay… fill her up.” Steve commanded. In a wave of unison, Bucky’s warm load filled your mouth in the same manner that Steve emptied himself in your cunt. Your own walls fluttered around him, squeezed around him as if you were trying to milk his cock empty.

“Take it all, princess. Be a good girl.” Bucky cheered on. You swallowed him all, bits of cum escaping the corner of your mouth when you tried to take him all. He used his thumb to wipe at it before pushing it back into your mouth to suck off.

“My god. What a sight.” Steve pulled out and spread your pussy lips, watching a stream of white juices drip out with satisfaction. You continued to push more of it out, letting it pool on the floor. “She’s dripping.” Steve observed lightly.

“Th-thank you.” You spoke, tired and on the verge of passing out. Bucky pulled you forward, cuddling you on his lap with your head resting in his shoulder.

“You’re welcome, princess.” He mumbled in reply. Steve sat beside him, leaving a kiss on your head.

“I should be the ones to thank you both. And for you, YN, you were such a good girl for us.”

“Anytime.” You replied. “ _Anytime_.”


End file.
